


Step On Me Sport

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Even has a praise kink, Lauriam gets off on manners, M/M, even has A Lot Of Stamina, honestly this is pretty mild for them, understanding your partners kinks is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Even gets Lauriam a gift.





	Step On Me Sport

“Here,” Even did not meet his eye as he held out the shoe box to Lauriam. 

Lauriam rose a brow and accepted the gift. He had told Even it was okay to order things for him. 

“I want you to wear these and- and-” Even faltered and swallowed. He looked at him, at those patient blue eyes. They had an agreement. Lauriam was willing to try anything once if he asked. “Step on me.” 

“You are in love with me from the top of my head to the end of my toes,” Lauriam hummed and opened the box. It had dark red pumps. “What else do you want me to wear?” He stepped away to sit down on Even’s bed. 

“Take off your vest and undo a few buttons of your shirt,” Even instructed as he tried to will his mouth to set the scene. “And push up your sleeves to your elbows.” 

Lauriam nodded and did so. A rougher appearance. “And you?” 

Even wiggled his fingers a little and went to grab the chair from his desk. “Tie me up. Call me what I am. Torture me.” 

Lauriam laughed a little and went to get their rope. His new shoes matched it. “A beautiful pervert.” 

Even nodded and slipped his lab coat off before working on his shirt and ascot. 

Lauriam waited for Even to undress and sat back down. Changing his shoes. This was something he could get into. The blond dressing him. 

Even sat down in the chair in only his boxers, cock semi hard. He set his arms on the arm rests and stared Lauriam down. “Ready.” 

Lauriam hummed and stood. He started with Even’s ankles, securing them to the legs. This would not be one of his more elegant looks. His knees came next, holding him open. He stroked his hands up and down Even’s thighs a few times before he curled rope around them and tied him down to the base of the chair. “Nowhere to go,” he teased. “I know you want to touch me. You’re being such a good boy and controlling yourself.” 

Even cursed him softly. His hands were twitching. He wanted a kiss. He always wanted a kiss. 

“None of that,” Lauriam chastised and placed his hand on Even’s wrist. “Ask properly. Use your manners.” 

Even glared at him but it had no venom. “Kiss me.” 

Lauriam shook his head and tied his wrists in place. 

“Please.” 

Lauriam rested his thumb on Even’s lips. “All together now. Properly.” 

“Please kiss me, Master Lauriam.”

“Much better.” Lauriam purred and cupped his cheeks, bending down to kiss him softly. “Remember to breath out for me.” 

Even’s head followed him when he drew away. A silent more hung in the air. 

“Let me finish.” Lauriam replied and started on his chest. He wrapped it tightly around his waist and did a few more coils around his chest, careful to not make it too tight. “Perfect.” 

Even relaxed and tilted his head. “Please,” 

“Yes, yes,” Lauriam hummed and slipped a hand into Even’s hair, tugging it back as he bent down to nibble on his lower lip. “So needy, Even. My beautiful, gorgeous Even. I’ll fuck your mouth a whole lot today, I promise.” 

Even whimpered a little and nodded. “Please.” 

“Good boy,” Lauriam grinned and kissed him properly. He placed a few firm kisses to his lips before he willed his mouth open and plundered his mouth with his tongue. Even’s tongue met his in a sloppy exchange. “Are you going to ask again?” 

Even laughed a little and nodded. An unneeded check in. “Step on me, Lauriam.” 

Lauriam released his hair and stepped away to look him over. There was a stain forming on his underwear. Cute. He lifted his leg and placed the front of his shoe lightly down on Even’s crotch. Control. Trust. “Look at you. I can feel you getting harder.” 

“Then be harder.” Even replied and rested his head back against the chair. “Make me cum.” 

“I will, my love. And then I’ll fuck your pretty face. That intelligent throat of yours will be coated in my cum.” Lauriam promised and pressed down harder. He smirked at the moan it drew out of his lover. 

Even lived to be at his mercy. Lauriam had a habit of biting back his sounds but Even had no such quelm. The room was easily filled with his moans and light instructions.

Lauriam pressed down and shifted his foot, stroking him with his shoe. Once the blond was to his full hardness he stepped away to look at him. “Do you want me to touch it directly?” 

“No,” Even shook his head a little “Let me see you.” 

Lauriam hummed and undid his pants. “You want to see how hard your precious noises are making me? You can only taste me once you cum, Even. Once I’ve cleaned you up.” 

Even nodded rapidly and his hands clenched down on the chair. “Then make me cum, Lauriam. You have the worst effect on me.” 

Lauriam smirked and put his foot back in place, stepping down firmly. “Oh, I know. You’re trembling so much, Even. Your cock wants to fuck me so badly. Should I really let you cum?” 

“I’ll fuck you open later.” Even whimpered. “Please. Please, Master Lauriam.” 

Lauriam shivered and rubbed down on him. “I’ll use you so much, Even. Just like you want.” 

Even nodded and stared down at himself. He was close. So very close. “Lauriam.” 

“Mm, I know,” Lauriam nodded and tangled a hand in his hair, yanking it back. “Look at me while you cum, Even.” 

Even moaned out his name and jerked below him. Creaming his pants. 

Lauriam removed his foot only once Even was thoroughly done. “Time for your reward.” He purred and bent down to pull Even out of his underwear and trail his tongue along him.   
Even stood no chance against getting hard again while Lauriam cleaned him. His tongue worked over him thoroughly. He sucked on the tip and his tongue teased his slit. 

Lauriam placed his hands on Even’s thighs and deep throated him. He fit so nicely in his mouth and throat. He sucked on him until he could taste precum again and pulled off with a pop. “Much better.” 

Even breathed deeply and opened his mouth wide for him. “Lauriam.” 

“One moment.” Lauriam hummed and stepped away. Undressing fully. He went to grab the lube as well. He stood beside Even after that and curled a hand around himself. “Now be a good cock sleeve, Even. Cum all you like.” he pressed into his mouth with that. 

Even invited him in gladly, shifting his head to let Lauriam get down his throat. He had no interest in using an actual cock sleeve. 

Lauriam tangled a hand in Even’s hair and started to fuck his face in deep long thrusts. “Let your cock get good and jealous, Even. I’ll use it next.” He stopped deep in Even and took a moment to work the lube open and rubbed it around his hole before he started to work himself open. “I’ll use that cum filled didlo of yours as much as I want.”

Even had no idea what Lauriam felt and what he said because he knew Even liked it. He didn’t care either. He wanted to be used. Owned. He wanted to forget who he was for a little while. Forget all his failure. Lauriam would do that for him. 

Lauriam rolled his hips as he prepped himself. His other hand stroked over Even’s hair. “I have you. You’re perfect.” 

Even stared at him with glossy eyes and a bitter want to touch him. He had asked to be restrained. He was positive Lauriam did this to make him regret that decision. He tapped the chair four times. 

Lauriam pulled out immediately. “What’s wrong?” Lauriam bent down to kiss the crest of his head. “I was careful with the ropes. And this is the closest to asphyxiation I feel comfortable with right now. And-” 

“I want to touch you.” Even admitted. “Let me focus on your wants a little. I know you’re pushing yourself.” 

“I’ll undo your wrists.” Lauriam replied and moved away to work the knots apart. It was not the easiest matter with one of his hands slippery but he made due. 

“Thank you,” Even whispered and reached up for him once he could, pulling him down into a soft closed mouth kiss. “What do /you/ want?” 

“I am good with this.” Lauriam replied “You could finish prepping me?” 

“I would like that.” Even agreed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re okay?” 

“I’m perfect.” Lauriam nodded. “I’ll untie the rest once your fingers done with me.” 

Even accepted the lube from him and opened his mouth. “Continue.” 

Lauriam hesitated for only a moment before he guided himself back in. 

Even pressed two fingers in and spread them. It was all about compromise. Lauriam got off to him getting off. But he knew the man wanted to be held more than anything else. 

With Lauriam’s focus on only fucking Even’s face his words dissolved into compliments. His hands stroked over his hair and clutched when Even found his sweet spot. It was much better. 

Even worked a third finger into him and fucked him with his fingers, tugging him deeper down his throat. Perfect. 

Lauriam moaned and whimpered around Even’s name and tugged on his hair when he felt himself getting close. “In me.” 

Even withdrew his fingers and Lauriam pulled out. “Don’t want to cum without my cock in you?” That was common with Lauriam. 

Lauriam nodded and moved with slightly shaky motions to undo the rest of Even’s binds. 

Even waited patiently, focus on Lauriam’s face. 

Once Lauriam had them all out he got into doggy style on the floor. 

Even wasted no time in accepting the invitation, he pressed four fingers into him and kissed along his back. “I’m going to keep fucking you until you can’t cum anymore, Lauriam.”

“I know it. So make me cum, Even. Use your gorgeous cock to make my needy hole cum. Make me into your cum dumpster.” Lauriam ordered. 

Even hummed and rubbed his cock against his hole. “I’m not sure that means what you think it does. But it is a curious thought.” 

“That so?” Lauriam questioned. 

“Later. I’ll tell you later.” Even responded and stole any further questions from Lauriam by thrusting in quickly. He knew Lauriam could handle it. That he loved squeezing down on his cock right away. 

Lauriam moaned loudly as Even filled him up. His questions would wait as long as Even’s cock was fucking him. That and he didn’t need many. Even gave him time to adjust and breath before he pulled out slowly and then drove back in hard and fast. It took three of those before he was spilling on the floor. 

Even held Lauriam’s hips firmly and pulled out while Lauriam came. He usually fucked him through it but right then he rubbed his cock along the cleft of his ass. “A cum dumpster is someone who has taken cum from a lot of people. Would you want that? For me to share you?” Even asked and eased his length slowly back in. “I could probably ask Aeleus and Dilan. Do you think you could handle their cocks?” 

Lauriam squeezed down on Even and pressed back against him. “Would you? You would go last. Watch other people spread me open and pump me full.” 

“This is about your wants.” Even replied and moved a hand under Lauriam’s chest to tease over his nipples while his cock was buried deep in him. “How cum thirsty are you? Could ask Myde and Rolund as well.”

“It sounds tempting.” Lauriam admitted. “To be made that sloppy. To make so many cocks happy.” 

Even hummed and finally started to move. “I’ll talk to them. You’d be positively radiant.” 

“Is that so?” Lauriam whimpered “With my ass dripping with so, so much cum.” 

“You’d love it. But for now you’re ass needs to drink up all my cum.” 

“It does.” Lauriam nodded. “So be a good boy and fuck me. Coat my deepest parts with you.” 

Even did not need further encouragement to fuck him hard and deep. His hands moved from Lauriam’s waist to his ass, spreading his cheeks and making sure he was buried as far as he would go. 

Lauriam moaned below him. His voice was pure encouragement. 

Even leaned over him and bit down on his shoulder. “Drink up,” he growled as he spurted deep in Lauriam. 

Lauriam squeezed down on him further and relished in the fuck it drew out of his beloved. 

Even breathed deeply for a moment before he drew out and messaged Lauriam’s ass. “I’m moving you to the bed.” 

Lauriam gave a small nod as Even tugged him up and lead him to the bed. 

Even placed Lauriam on his side and tugged his leg up, spearing him open with his cock as he stood before the bed. “Look at you,” he whispered as he thrust into him quickly. “Spilling over like that. You’re so slick already. Feels good, right?” 

“So good.” Lauriam whimpered. “So deep, Even. I’m gonna-gonna- Even!” 

This time Even did fuck him through his climax. Through his hole tightening around him. He didn’t slow down at all. “So pretty. Your face is going to make me cum so soon, Lauriam. Looking all fucked out like that.” 

Lauriam’s hands clutched down on the bed as Even kept going. His cock was still responsive. He loved cuming from just his ass. “Do it again.” 

Even chuckled and pulled out almost all the way to tease him. “Do what again? Fuck you while your cumming? You love it.” 

“Yes.” Lauriam’s voice was a hiss. 

Even grinned and thrust back in. Neither of them lasted much longer. 

Lauriam’s body was an oversensitive mass of nerves. 

Even could cum from Lauriam’s words alone. 

Lauriam came moments before Even. Gasping out his name and whimpering when Even rolled his hips a few more times before coming. 

They stayed like that for some moments. Coming down from their high. 

Even pulled out slowly and traced his hands over Lauriam’s legs to help him relax. 

Lauriam whimpered under the attention and reached his arms up for him. 

Even kissed him gently. “Better?” 

“Much.” Lauriam agreed. “Thank you.” 

“You only have to ask. That’s what we agreed on.” Even coaxed him further back on the bed and to turn so Even could lay down beside him. They would shower in a little bit. 

“I know. I get so focused on you it’s… hard to think about me. Easier.” Lauriam admitted and covered his face with his hands. “So, thank you.” 

“We do this so I don’t have to think about me.” Even reminded. “Small nap?” 

“Please.”


End file.
